


Truth & Consequences

by Dema



Category: Backstreet Boys, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dema/pseuds/Dema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life you lead and the life get aren't often the same. The Truth and the Consequences of when you try and take what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A plan in the works?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't betaed.  
> Please leave Comments but not flames.

Kevin had watched her from afar all night. Finally a moment for the taking. She had walked into a back room alone. Slowly he walked to the room. Shutting and locking the door behind him quietly. Then as if he was stalking his prey, he slowly stripped off his clothing as he went. 

For weeks he had been dropping hints and putting out feelers, none of which she had taken up. Well now he was taking things into his own hands. It had started earlier when he had stolen into her room and carried away all her panties. They were all French cut and Brazil cuts, made from lace and satin. So when she came into  
the party in that red-pink mini skirt, he knew she had nothing on under it. Somehow she seemed to think it was a joke Nick was playing on her. 

Quietly he came up right behind her just as she bent over to look at one of the paintings on a lower wall. Kevin smiled broadly, mentally lining himself up, then rammed deeply into her in one thrust.  
His Hands holding her hips as he started pounding into her. Emma grabbed onto the back of the lounge chair next to her to keep from falling down. 

There was something so exhilirating about it all, heightened by the fact that they could get caught and the consequences that could result. Yet even with all that, it couldn't keep the joyous feeling from rising up as little whimpers and moans escaped her mouth. Till finally his release triggered her own as he  
spewed his hot liquid load into her moist cavity. Her body giving out and letting her fall into blackness.


	2. 2

The first thing Emma noticed when she started waking up was that she was lying on something soft and she had the feeling of being filled then it was gone for a moment and then back again. 

Opening her eyes, Emma was greeted by the sight of her naked body. Her legs held opened wide as they were straddling the arms of the lounger and Kevin's. 

Kevin had his head bent between her legs as he dipped his tongue in and out of her. Just then he looked up and saw that she was awake. He glided up her body stopping to feast on her hardened nipples before sliding the tip of his length right up to her tiny nub of pleasure. Aligning them up so perfectly that when the tiny   
spurts of pre-cum shot out, they shot straight into the tiny opening, nearly causing Emma to convulse with the bliss of it, her nails sinking in and clawing over Kevin's back. 

Smiling, Kevin pulled back and with an excruciatingly slow pace entered her warmth till he was sheathed to the hilt and her folds threatened to conform around his balls as well. Covering them with her sticky sweet juices. Then at a slow maddening pace he started to move, ramming in and out of her for nearly ten minutes.   
Something she wouldn't have thought possible if it weren't for the clock on the front wall facing her the whole time. Finally she just gave in and let the bliss take her as her walls clamped down around him, milking him for every last drop. 

When they were both sated, Kevin climbed up into the lounger, flipped up the foot pedal and covered them with a warm thick quilt, all the while staying nestled inside her warmth. 

"How long do you plan to keep me like this?" Emma asked, the dread filling inside her. 

"Umm at least for three more hours. In the chair at least. Then us, years for us." 

"What about... De?" 

"Denise won't care. Besides when I tell her about this, us, it'll give her the excuse she needs not to play games and hide her affair with Howie and Nick. It doesn't bother me that she sleeps with them and it seems not to bother them. Hell they probably have a ménage à trois going on. The only reason we're married is   
because of Marik."


	3. 3

"She's not sleeping with either Howie or Nick." 

"Well she will be in time. Maybe she's just waiting for me to start things off with you." 

"NO, she's a virgin. There is no sex. Hell the most she's had was the time you teased her with partial penetration. She takes these pills that keep her milk from drying up because she's breast feeding Merik. It was one of the side effects of the sympathy pangs." 

"Look Em, I agree that lying about her real name when we were first together wasn't the best thing for Denise to do in the first place. But I know for a fact that she is not a virgin. Come on, when we were together and having sex, it was a good five positions a nght. There is no way I wouldn't have noticed that she   
was a virgin. She wasn't then, she isn't now." Kevin said as he repositioned himself and quickly entered her warm folds as he placed her feet on the wooden handrest, so that when he slid into her, her feet pressed down causing her hips to buck up to meet his. 

Emma was almost lost in the flow but knew she still needed to tell him the truth, not only for her own peace of mind but because she had promised De that she would if things ever got this intimate. 

"Lana had a twin sister, her name is Denise." Emma cried out just as her orgasm rocked though her body and she sagged into the lounger. 

"What?" Kevin cried just as he reached his release spilling more seed into her more than receptive body. 

"Lana, the woman who gave birth to your son Marik has a twin sister named Denise. They were so alike but yet different. Denise had half the symptoms for the pregnancy, like her breast started to create milk and Lana's never really did. So they talked about it. Lana wanted her baby to have breast milk cause it's   
the best for babies. So De was going to feed the baby. They had everything planned even then, just in case things happened. Lana insisted and you know Lana was not one who was real big on planning ahead." 

"Where's Lana now?" Kevin asked even though he really didn't want to know. But he had to.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning Pw/P? Hay it's Kevin! He NEEDs answers!

"Where's Lana now?" Kevin asked as Emma's inner walls clamped down around his member, quickly enlarging it from the half aroused state that it always was when she was nearby. 

"Somewhere that she can't bother or hurt you again." Emma said as Kevin started to move in her again. More than surpassing all the rumors that had run on the net and fan sites. 

Kevin quickened his pace and pulled almost all the way out as a sort of truth serum to get the answer out of her. "Where is Lana, Emma?" Kevin asked as he stayed back out. 

"She...She's..." Kevin smiled as Emma started speaking so he gave her what she wanted as an incentive, he thrusted hard and deep inside her. 

"Dead. Lana's dead." Emma said quietly. 

The shock shot through his body. His stiff shaft seamed to deflate like a foil ball that had been stuck with a needle, all the air slipping out of it at once. 

"Dead?" Kevin asked.


End file.
